The Dark And The Light
by Aleynaaa
Summary: After summer break the winx club can finally live their lifes normal again. But when a evil wizard strikes their way they have a mission again: saving the magical dimension. If they only knew that he was especially after Bloom... - Story is set after season 2 and replacing season 3. Based on the Rai dub, not the 4kids one.
1. A Beautiful Day

Hey guys! So i'm trying to write a fanfiction about BloomxValtor/Baltor. Don't like it don't read it! Also excuse my english, I'm not very experienced since I'm from Germany.

"dring dring"

"God, Flora turn off the damn alarm clock!"

Yep, it's monday morning. The new school year has just begun and i really do hope, that it'll be less stressfull than last year...

,But Bloom, you surely don't want to miss class and later we'll meet the boys. Come get up.", said Flora and tried to lift me. So i cought and finally _got up._ I put my clothes on and rushed to the bathroom where Layla was too. "Why are you already so...", i stummbled, confused about her quickness. She's already dressed up and looks ready for the day.

The darkhaired girl looked at me and smirked "Well, there are people who do exercises in the morning instead of getting forced to get out of the bed."

My jaw dropped. Already so energized Layla... i wonder, if she really only did exercises. Who knows. Maybe she finally met a cute boy in the holidays.

The bell ring finally released me from Ms Griselda's boring class. I jumped up and went with the others to our dorms. "What should i wear?", Stella was in panic. She thinks that she needs to change again which is typical for her. ,Bloom, please help me, since the others don't want to help me or take care of their thousand plants", Stella said with a annoying look to Flora who only laughed. Sigh, Flora's too kind for the world. ,Now come!", said my blonde best friend again and pushed me into her room. ,So, i bought this new dress on Solaria. What do you think?"

"It's beautiful.", I said honest.

"No, yes but...", said Stella quietly.

Immediately her eyes got big. What happened now?

"I have an idea! This blue cute dress is _perfect_ for you Bloom! You have to wear it, Sky will be amazed!", she shouted. I blushed, when she mentioned Sky. I saw him the last time on the first day of the holidays. I really didn't wanted to take her dress but it really was stunning...

"Come, take it, or I'll force you to wear it!", said my fashion-loving friend. So after all i took it. I let my eyes glide over her dresser when i noticed a dress. I took the orange floral print dress and gave it to Stella.

"This will look great on you.", I said. Stella gave me a suspicious look and tried it on, while i was changing too. We looked at each other and i really was right: the dress i picked looked perfect on her. And i was very satisfied with mine too.

"Bloom!", i turned around and ran into Sky's arms. I missed him, although i really hope that he changed... after the thing with Darkar he got overprotective which was at first cute but after a while i felt almost like a child... And that's _not a_ great feeling, especially with ypur boyfriend or _bae_ as Stella would say.

We sat now at the ground with a view to the Lake Roccaluce. "And then i was like: Yeah, my girl surely would love this Necklace.", Brandon explained and tied the moon shaped necklace around Stellas neck. _How romantic._

"So, Bloom... i know i called you often but how do you feel now?" What should i say? Amazing? "I'm OK Sky. Nothing to worry about.", i answered, trying to avoid the annoyance in my voice. He must have get it because he just laid his arms around my back and pulled me closer to him while we looked at the beautiful sky. It was a very shiny day without clouds.

 _Almost to beautiful..._


	2. The New Enemy

Chapter 2

After a while we basically talked about everything. So I got to know from Musa that she learned a new instrument ( _again_ ) and that Flora's summer break was plain boring. "Guys, is it just me or does the sky look very dark apparently?" asked Riven pointing at the sky. "Yeah, you're right that's definetely not normal…" Musa stood up like the rest of us. It was very weird but at the same time so… _familiar_. Something wasn't right here.

"Did you miss us?" a familiar cold voice resounded while a lightning appeared in the grey sky. The Trix returned! But they weren't alone. "Hey, who's that guy?" Stella noticed. And suddenly i felt uncomfortable as the stranger stepped closer. However he didn't attack yet… On commando the Trix started fighting against us. „Do you not want to fight against us or what?" Layla shouted at the guy who seemed dangerously quiet and relaxed. He looked at her and quickier than i could blink that stranger throw a magic ball against Layla which slammed her on the ground. "Oh my…" Stella uttered in shock just like us. He was extremely powerful for sure. I didn't only see it but i also could feel it straight in my veins…

"Hey, Bloom we haven't played much yet. Show me what you got now!" Icy shouted and threw a spell at me which I evaded just in time. My anger began to grow as I saw her cold grin on her face so I hurled at her a powerfull spell with a energy i didn't knew where it had come from. But I noticed that the magician stared at me so I provocatively looked at him back. I wasn't so easy to get scared. Icy was still laying on the ground so i followed the strange man who was making his way into the forest. What was he planning?

"I knew you'd follow me" he talked for the first time.

,Oh, really is that so?" I asked only to see how he was going to react. When did I become that brave? "Somehow I have got the feeling that we know each other for a very long time" the guy glanced at me with a thoughtful expression on his face. I didn't want to admit but i felt the same way. Like as if i was… connected with him. In thoughts i didn't realized that he stepped more near to me. Now we were standing face to face. He could attack me straight away and probably finish me right now easily. "You may be asking yourself why I'm not attacking you. Well to my explantation: I hate small easy victories. And i have got a very strong feeling that some time later you would be very powerful. But right now you're just to weak."

The fire in me was screaming to be released. How dare he? "Oh by the way, how rude of me. My name is Valtor." Valtor, huh? That's an odd name and sounds as old as his clothing looks. Which lead me to other thoughts. "How did you release the Trix? Did you escape the Omega Dimension too?". I couldn't shut my mouth. But I had too many unanswered questions. He smirked as he began to talk:"The ladies actually released themselves. The one who got released was _me_."

My eyes widenend. That meant that he must be very powerful otherwise Icy, Darcy and Stormy wouldn't want to work with him. He must have been proving them his powers. "You know what is weird?" he asked out of nowhere. Yeah I knew what was weird, and that was why I didn't hear any battle noises anymore. Actually instead of that i heard my friends calling my name. "I can feel your presence Bloom." I held my breath. I thought i was only imagining that but in fact i felt the same way. So scary…

Alright, that was it with chapter two. How will it go forward with Bloom and Valtor? Also I just wanted to share a few information about this story: it is set after season 2 and sorta replacing season 3. The main characters will be obviously Bloom and Valtor/Baltor. Plus you may not notice it right now but it will be very different from the actual season 3. A whole another plot, more dark, but that's enough now ;). I'll try to update every Saturday btw.


	3. The Conversation

Hey guys... so if you're asking why I'm that late: all of my Pages documents got deleted. So i had to rewrite this chapter.

"I would like to chat with you more but i got to go now. Your little friends are already searching you." I glanced over my shoulder to the way out of the forest and when I looked back the strange wizard already disappeared. I shook my head, just to sort my mind, and then walked towards to the others.

"There she is!" yelled Stella. "Where exactly where you at?" asked Tecna curiously. "I... uhm..." I stumbled, too much was going on my mind. The magician muddled up my thoughts, plus I was so exhausted for a _unknown_ reason. Flora noticed my state and spoke softly:"It's alright Bloom, you should rest. You can tell us later, if you want." As everyone made their way back to the ship I was looking at the ground, still in memory about the anomalous connection between this Valtor guy and me.

Back at Alphea we went straight to Miss Faragonda's office, where the girls told her everything. I stayed more silent, as it was even more uncomfortable for me. "And he attacked only you _once_?" our Headmisstress asked Layla, who nodded. There was a short silence in the room which Stella broke:"Well, from that what i saw - i mean he disappeared then somewhere - he wore odd victorian clothes that are totally not from this century."

"So helpful" Musa commented slightly annoyed. "Actually" our principal interjected, "That was helpful. I have someone in my mind but you really don't know his name right? Because then I can't promise anything." Everyone was in deep thoughts, probably trying to remember something. But I was the only one who knew his name. "His name is _Valtor_." I said with a quiet voice. All the people in the room turned their eyes on me. Everyone, expect for Miss Faragonda: she took a deep breath, murmured something incomprehensible which finally lead the eyes away from me. "Miss Faragonda? Do you know him?" Musa questioned, noticing the absence from our Headmistress. She looked to us and said in a firm voice:"Yes, i do. And I'm afraid, that he's after you, Bloom."

I didn't even really notice that i gasped. What did this all mean? Why me? And why should he?

"This is a very long story, dear Bloom"

"Miss Faragonda... actually, back when we were in the fight I followed Valtor into the forest near to it. We had a ...conversation." I began to talk, a bit unsure by the end, I mean was that a conversation?Everything was so silent that you could hear a needle drop. "He... he said that he could feel my presence and so did I, in fact. It was strange like as if something... connected us. He told me that the Trix freed him from the Omega Dimension. It seems like they teamed up but I don't know for what exactly."

The expressions in this room were all varied but they had one thing in common: Worry. Miss Faragonda cleared her throat meanwhile and lead the attention back to her. "I think it would be the best if all of you go to your rooms and rest." Layla didn't move. "But we can't just take a nap! We have to find out what the Trix and ... Valtor are planning." Musa put her hand on Layla's shoulder and told her:"No, i think it is the best if we first of all clear off our minds and rest. We couldn't do that much now either." Layla nodded quietly but didn't looked happy. It was frustrating her that she couldn't do much.


	4. The Last Survivor From Domino

Aaargh! I'm so sorry guys, but mich stuff was happening plus i was in a writer's block. However, I hope you'll enjoy that little chapter.

-Aleynaaa

When we got back to our dorms, there was a awkward silence. I kinda felt bad, should I have told them earlier about the thing in the forest?

 _They're probably upset right now._

We all sat down at the community room and just watched a comedy show which entertained none of us. "So..." Stella began and stood up, leading the gazes to her. "We know that his name is Valtor and he escaped from the Omega Dimension. I personally think it's weird that Miss F. didn't told us like, anything!" I shrugged. Perhaps Miss Faragonda is worried about us? But if he is so dangerous, then we have to take action. And something, maybe my gut feeling, tells me that it won't take long until we hear from him again. "There's something, for sure. You know what? We're just gonna search the whole web about him." Musa said and took her mobile out of her pocket. We all looked to her as she began to read:"Now, that's weird. All the articles are sorta old. So here it is: Valtor, the wizard who was part of the destruction of ... Domino, got locked in the Omega Dimension." "Go on, there's still something!" Layla said looking to Musa's phone but then froze. "What's wrong?" I said, wondering what could be in the text. "It's about your birth parents. Marion and Oritel... it says, that Valtor was the last person who had seen them." Everything stood silent, I could only hear my own grasp. Valtor... saw my parents as the last person ever? Does he know what happened to him? I rubbed my arms, trying to shake the goose bumps off but nothing worked. Everyone looked worried about me and for the first time after the victory of Lord Darkar i felt numb. Numb because i couldn't realize it, this wizard could be my chance but also my downfall, since the Trix are on his side, he probably already knows who I am. They could tell him all of my weaknesses, including that I'm dying about to know what happened to my birth parents. "Hey, calm down." Flora said and took me into her arms. I didn't cry at all but I was in shock. If this is true, then Valtor could be my guide to find my parents. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and I opened it just to look into Griselda's worried face. She must have been told about it in the past hour. "Hello, Girls. Bloom, Miss Faragonda wants to see you in her office." I nodded and waved at my friends. Then I walked the way alone to the office, why didn't come Griselda with me? Not that I wanted that, of course but... maybe Miss Faragonda wanted to discuss something private. After I took a final deep breath, I knocked on the door and heard a ,Come in!" I tried to give her a polite smile which probably looked awfully forced. I was nervous, dying to know more about Valtor. "So, Bloom. I guess you want to know more about your enemy?" I nodded. "The reason why I only wanted to talk to you is because he has something to do with the destruction of your realm, Domino."


	5. Be prepared

*Meanwhile at Andros*

The wizard laughed as he told the Trix about his plan. He would take on Solaria. But not for the second sun, that would be too easy. He wants to steal a certain book in the grand library of Solaria. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go?" shouted the cold ice blue-eyed witch enthusiastically. Valtor smirked and evoke a portal which led them to their destination.

—-

„Argh, where is that stupid book?!" yelled Stormy, the quick-tempered witch, furiously, she just couldn't be patient anymore.

„Stormy, can't you just shut up for a second?" grouched Icy, clearly annoyed by her sister's complaining.

„I found it." muttered the wizard.

Darcy, the manipulative hazel-eyes witch, who was the most near to Valtor, quickly ran up to him to see the book, which they were searching for since hours. It was almost suspicious that there were no guards, on the other hand, the wizard probably casted a noise spell, so that nobody could hear them. "Let's go home, Ladies. Today was a good start"

—

*Alfea late evening*

"I still don't get it. Why would the Trix team up with him out of nowhere? I mean last time, they were released by Darkar, which I understand, but this..." said Layla, not finishing her sentence in thoughts about the new mysterious villain.

By the mention of Darkar, I got goosebumps, flooding up my back. It still happens, every time I hear this damned name. Nobody truly knew what actually happened in Shadow Haunt since I still didn't feel ready to talk about it. In fact, I didn't even know if I was ever going to.

"Okay, girls enough brooding - let's call it a day!" said Stella, as she was yawning, which led to a chain reaction. All girls went to bed and tried to fall asleep quickly. I probably was the last one to fall asleep.

A darkness surrounded me.

"Daphne?"

"Bloom! There's something I need to tell you. It's your destiny. "

"My destiny? What do you mean?"

"We don't have much time, little sister. Be prepared and trust your gut, but do not let your feelings guide you."

My heart was still racing from this dream. Was it just a dream? No. Daphne spoke to me, even though this time my surrounding seemed strangely darker. But what did she mean by...

"Bloom, it's 7:30, when will you get up? Oh, no! Your hair is completely tousled, come on, I bought such a great hairspray-" "Stella! Let Bloom get up first." I heard Layla scolding, as i straightened up. "It's okay. You guys go out for breakfast while I'll get ready since I'm not really hungry today." The girls nodded, although Stella doubtfully looked at my hair and Flora thoughtfully looked at me. "Okay, we'll see you at Wizgiz then!" said Tecna, with the girls following her into the cafeteria. I didn't lie when I said that I wasn't hungry today, the "dream" suppressed my appetite.


End file.
